Finally Broken
by Characteristic
Summary: {After season 2 and Ciel is a demon. Warning: boyxboy in later chapters.} He finally let the tears he was holding back fall as he placed the note on his bed and walked over to the window. Looking back into his dark room he smiled at the thought that he was at least being able to let his butler, the one who he so wrongfully fell in love with, something from him that he truly wanted.
1. Goodbye

**I sadly do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

 **If I did…Lizzy would be dead, Ciel and Sebastian would be living in a town house, Grell and William would have twenty babies and Undertaker would have a life.**

Running a hand through his hair, Ciel watched as Sebastian bent down and gave his girlfriend a kiss. As he watched the two together he could feel his heart break a bit more. Over the past 113 years since Hanna had made a contract with Alois Trancy stating that neither demon could take Ciels soul turning him into a demon himself. Since that day everything had turned from bad to worst. Sebastian had tried to kill him, even if he claims he didn't.

His mouth never held his teasing smirk, his eye held nothing but pure hatred for the little demon. The older demon would try to avoid him at all cost and would give short replies to anything the younger had said. It had gotten worst over time. They would fight and the older would leave and return back as nothing had happened.

They had to move from place to place due to the fact that they would never age. In the past two years Sebastian had come home one day with a women wrapped around his arm. Ciel watched as Sebastian lead her to their living room and talked with her late into the evening. From his room he could hear his laughter that had disappeared for what seemed like forever. Before Ciel had been turned into a demon he had found himself doing one of the most sinful acts he could ever think of. He had started to fall in love with his demonic butler.

At first he had thought of it to be absurd, but over time he came to realization that he was in fact in love with his butler. While he was sitting in the dark with Alois he thought that maybe this was a good time to tell Sebastian that he had been in love with him but when he tried to kill him his heart broke at the thought that Sebastian only cared for the soul he was wrongly cheated out of. Every time Sebastian would look at him with hate he would silently tell himself to hold back the tears in the back of his eyes.

Ciel would stop talking to Sebastian staying out of the demons way making sure that he was hardly ever seen only when Sebastian got back from somewhere he would great him but only get a hated look back. He had long ago stopped making such orders for Sebastian to do anything for him but dress him. He had long ago told Sebastian to stop bathing him, every time he did he was no longer soft but roughly leaving behind red marks that he thought didn't hurt the younger.

Shaking his head Ciel looked back out the window to see Sebastian coming back inside. Walking down the stairs and finally reaching the bottom he stopped on the last step. Sebastian's smirk fell of the second he turned around to face his eternal curse.

"Hello Sebastian."

Sebastian looked at Ciel and gave him a long stair before making his way past him without a single word. It was the way things normally went and every time it broke Ciels heart just a bit more. He was starting to wonder if this was going to last for the rest of eternity.

' _Of course it will. He hates even the sight of me,_ ' he scoffed to himself as he walked back up the steps to his room to wait for Sebastian to dress him. Of course the Earl knew how to dress himself but decided to keep that information to himself. As he sat on the edge of the bed Ciel was lost in his own thought when Sebastian had walked into the room. No words were said as the older one made his way around the room before quickly changing the younger one. Ciel simply watched as Sebastian did as he always did with a scowl on his face. While Sebastian had been changing him his hand had not so softly been moved earning a small hiss from the younger.

"That hurt, please be more careful." The younger said as he looked at the one changing him. Sebastian had paused for a moment as if he had understood his request but simply brushed it past him and roughly but quickly finished. Standing straight back up he looked down at the younger with almost a menacing look.

"You shouldn't feel a thing. You're perfectly fine." He almost gritted out.

Ciel face held one of shock before it grew into anger as Sebastian made his move to get out of his bedroom.

"Hey! I only asked for you to be more careful it's not like I asked you to go and find me needle in a hay stack." He yelled at his butler.

Sebastian stopped and turned around facing him.

"Stop being such a child," was all he said with a hard face before turning back around.

Ciel at this point was furious. Just as Sebastian was opening the door to the hallway Ciel had grabbed his wrist. Sebastian out of instinct swiftly turned around and with a flick of his hand sent Ciel into the wall across the other side of the room. He simply looked as the younger struggled to get back onto his feet.

'Pathetic,' he thought to himself. He often thought of ways to simply kill the younger one or thought of what would happen to him if he had just up and left the younger one. Perhaps another demon would find him and do as he pleased with the little brat. At that thought it brought a small smirk to his face.

Struggling to get up Ciel could see a smirk on the older demons face. It infuriated him how cruel he could be and he had to often remember that they were demons.

"Why would you do that! Do you honestly enjoy hurting me so much!" He yelled at him.

Sebastian's smirk fell as a frown appeared on his face.

"Honestly I do. I often think of ways to make your life a living hell just as you have done for me." He sneered.

Ciel only looked at him as he could feel the tears start to build in the back of his eyes.

"Really?" he asked. "Tell me Sebastian how do you think of me?"

The older demon only chuckled as a sinister smile came on his face. "What do I think of you? What do I think of the little brat who deprived me of a soul I worked so hard to get. Please don't make me laugh, I think of you as my eternal curs of course. I think about how you have bound me to a littler brat who can't do anything. I think of ways to rip you apart piece by piece. I also think about how much I hate you." He said as he walked towards the younger.

"I think, no, wish about how much better eternity would be if I didn't have a little brat around me, and how it would be amazing if one day you were gone." He finished looming over him.

Ciel could only just try and hold back the tears. 'Is that really what he wishes for? For me to just be gone?' He looked down letting his bangs cover up his face as he could feel Sebastian standing over him.

Sebastian had started to calm down a bit too where he noticed how close he was to the boy. Looking down he could see how scared and possibly hurt the younger was. For a moment he almost felt bad for the child but then he remembered that the child was nothing but a burden to him. His heart almost broke when he heard his voice when he spoke once more.

"Y-you can go know. I don't need your help getting into bed again tonight." The younger almost but whispered.

Turing around Sebastian finally pulled the door open before roughly shutting it behind him. Ciel all but fell down to his knees pulling them towards him and hiding his face in his knees. He let a small sob leave his mouth as he sat in the silence. After some time Ciel had manage to make his way to his bedroom window looking outside as it started to rain.

'If that is what he really wishes,' he thought to himself. Making his way towards his closet he pulled out a small duffle bag not planning to take very much with him. He found an outfit to wear before writing a small note.

I never wished to be your eternal curs.

I will happily give you your wish if that is what you so desire.

I'm sorry that you can never have my soul.

Sincerely,

Ciel Phantomhive

He finally let the tears he was holding back fall as he placed the note on his bed and walked over to the window. Looking back into his dark room he smiled at the thought that he was at least being able to let his butler, the one who he so wrongfully fell in love with, something from him that he truly wanted. With that he opened the window and hopped out into the cold rain.

 **Review.**


	2. Cold Reminders

" _ **A year changes a lot."**_

 **Thank you to all of those who have left me a review it really makes me smile and want to update more** **Sadly I do not own Kuroshitsuji for I would already have made Ciel tell Sebastian that he loves him and would like to marry him.**

Looking outside from the book store Ciel could see the children playing around in the snow covered park across the street. Holding his cup of tea closer to himself he looked around at the cars that had long ago replaced the carriages he once rode in. The days were getting colder as the nights grew longer.

Finishing up the last of his tea he paid for the book he was reading and placed it in his satchel making his way over to the park to sit on a bench and enjoy the cold weather. The coldness kept him sane from the thoughts that always ran through his mind. It reminded him of the very truth of his life now. His life was cold, empty, and almost hollow to the core.

Ever since that night 13 years ago he had run into a young girl only by the looks of it to be 15 years old. She was crying on the corner of a street lamp all alone. When Ciel had decided to finally approach her and talk to her he had found out that her name was Kira. She had run away from her parents who were drug addicts and that she had run away with all her families money not caring what happened to her so called parents.

She was as well as him all alone in the world. Ciel noticed that she was also human and that maybe he could use her to his advantage considering the fact that she could age and that he still looked considerably small still back then. Together they made a deal on how Kira would pose as his older sister while in public. Couple of years after meeting Kira Ciel experienced one of the worst feelings he had ever felt.

Since such little words were passed between Ciel and Sebastian, he had failed to mention that at some point Ciel would turn into his true demonic form. When this happened Ciel found himself in a place he used to very often visit when he was still the queen's watch dog. He found help during this time from the one person he would expect the least from, the Undertaker.

He had explained to the younger that normally demons were born in their true demonic form but since Ciel was a transformed demon that only time could tell when or even if he would turn into his true demonic form. One night while Ciel and Kira were sitting around their kitchen table Ciel had felt like someone had set a fire in the pit of his stomach. Falling over onto the floor he had screamed as heat consumed his whole body.

Kira had to care his burring body over to the shower where she had stripped him down and ran a cold shower and locked the door behind her as she listened to Ciel scream in pain knowing there was nothing that she could do since she was human and Ciel was a demon. When the screaming had finally stopped it was silent until the door opened to reveal Ciel in his true demon form.

Of course Kira just stood on aw as she saw what was before her. Ciel looked at her with a tint of red on his cheeks since he was standing stark naked. Ciel turned to look into the mirror that hung over the sink to see that he had looked a bit different. He still was fairly small but his facial features sure made up for that fact. His hair had grown out a bit longer covering his one eye.

His face looked a bit more narrow but still held that porcelain skin and soft texture to it. Since then Ciel had tried very hard not to turn into his demonic form finding it to be a bit disturbing with his new acquired features. Since then Kira and Ciel had grown closer to each other making sure the other was fine. It was a bond of only close friends only sister and brother because in his heart Ciel knew that there was only one person who held his heart hostage.

He often thought of the older demon and would often sit in his room at night wondering how the older was doing without him. Sometimes only the simple thought of how much he had despised the younger would bring him to tears were he would let no one near him and lock himself in his rooms for days. He could feel himself slowly losing his sanity at the thought that the person he had come to trust the most, the one who he had been willing to give his heart to only saw him as a single meal.

Finally reaching the park bench he sat down and watched the kids enjoying their childhood something he had never got the chance to experience after his parents had died. He looked up at the sky as the clouds grew a darker grey and the wind picked up a bit. He sat on the bench for a while longer before checking his phone and seeing that Kira would be picking him up a little later than normally.

Kira was now 28 and working as a part time bar tender at a local pub. Ciel had a job as well but it was one where he could pick and choose the times he wanted to work. Finally deciding that maybe he should find a place much warmer to stay in he got himself together and pulled his coat closer to himself as he got up. Right as he made his way to turn around he had bumped into something.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry about that." He said as he brushed himself of and taking a look at who he had ran into.

It was a woman by the looks of it to be 33 years of age. Her face reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite find where he had seen her face before. It wasn't really like he was out and talking to many people, he tended to keep to himself he found it easier that way he wouldn't get attached to anyone.

"Its quite fine, I wasn't looking where I was going. I was just looking for my fiancé." Said the woman with a small smile on her face.

' _That voice I've heard it from somewhere. Where have I heard it before?_ ' he thought to himself.

"Diana! Oh there you are darling I've been looking all over for you." Ciel froze at the sound of that voice. He didn't dare turn around as to not come to face to the person he was praying he wouldn't see for a very long time.

' _No it can't be. Please not him anyone but him_.' He thought to himself.

Turing around he slowly came face to face to the one person who he had loved and the only person that could really only bring him so much pain. Ciel eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The woman was wrapped around the males arm with a loving look on her face. Ciel took a step back losing his breath as he finally to notice to where he had seen the woman before.

' _That's Sebastian's girlfriend_.' He almost felt like passing out before he had looked down at the woman's hand and remembered what she had said. She was looking for her fiancé. Ciel could almost feel as if his heart was ripped out of his chest like so long ago. At the same time as Ciel was taking in all this new information the older demon had taken a chance to look at the man who was talking to his fiancé.

The young boy stood only to about mid way to Sebastian's chest. He had looked at the boy and noticed that he was a bit built. 'So maybe he's not as young as he looks but his skin,' his skin looked so soft to the touch. His hair looked almost blue and as the boy, no man looked up his heart came to a stop.

'It couldn't be!' The man looking back at him was no longer the young little earl he had found in a cage long ago.

No, the person who stood before him was now a man whose face had shown age. He took into account of how the once vibrant and powerful blue eye that shined bright with revenge now looked almost a dull grey with a hint of blue in it. His little masters hair had grown out covering his contracted eye that he loved each time hi master was in trouble and took off his eye patch commanding him to do something. He looked at the face and saw how tired the younger looked.

Ciel could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest as he tried to not show how stunted he was to once again see the one person who hated his very being. He finally took account that he was staring at the two and stood back as if nothing had happened and placed a small smile on his face. Sebastian saw the forced smile on the younger's face and decided that he might be able to have a bit of fun with him.

"Hello young master."

"Hello Sebastian."

 **A/N:**

 **Okay so I don't know if you could tell (depends if you are a yaoi lover or not really) but can you guess what type of Demon Ciel is. I left a pretty good hint let's see if you can figure it out** **Until next time. Review.**


	3. White Fruit

**I sadly still do not own Kuroshitsuji D:**

The snow fell around them as they just looked at each other. It felt almost as if it was only the two of them looking at each other to see how much the other had changed. Time had passed after they greeted each other before Sebastian's fiancé stepped aside. She looked at the younger male and it was as if it had finally hit her.

"Do you two know each other from somewhere?" She asked.

Sebastian took his eyes away from the younger male and looked over at his fiancé giving her a small smile. Placing a hand on her shoulder he gestured to Ciel.

"Don't you remember Diana, this is Ciel." He told her.

She took a good long look at him before smiling faintly.

"Oh yes, I remember now. The child that had sent you to be cursed as his butler correct?"

Ciel could feel his smile drop before forcing it back onto his face as his left eye twitched a bit. Sebastian couldn't help but place a hand to his mouth to stop the small smirk from forming on his face at Ciels reaction.

"Uh, um yes I guess you can put it that way." Ciel said.

Sebastian watched as the younger male seemed very uncomfortable with how things had gone. He often wondered how the younger male was doing and now that he had found him he wanted to know a bit about how he had managed to last this long without him.

"Well, it was nice seeing you two again but I don't want to disturb your evening and its getting quite cold. Goodnight both of you." Ciel said with very close to little to no emotion at all in his voice.

Just as he was about to turn to leave Sebastian had reached out and held onto his wrist. Ciel had froze on his spot remembering how he had done the same action years ago and ended up being lung across the room. Closing his eyes he tried to re gain his thoughts before turning back around to face the two.

Sebastian looked at Ciel surprised that he had not slapped him for grabbing his hand. Recalling what he was going to do he let go and placed his hand back to his side.

"No worries. Diana and I were just going to go to a desert shop down the street." Sebastian looked over at his fiancé for a quick second before looking back over at the younger male. Smirking he said, "How would you like to join us. If I recall correctly you have quite the sweet tooth. Correct?"

Ciel only looked at him with a look of surprise that he remembered his sweet tooth. He thought that the demon had tried to forget everything about the younger since he was his burden. Shaking his head he gave a small smile.

"I don't want to ruin your evening." He stated.

Diana looked at Ciel with a smile on her face before laughing a bit.

"No please come with us it's such a lovely evening to eat sweets and if you too love them you should join us." She said.

Ciel was about to protest before he looked at Sebastian who only looked at him with a small smile that seemed to surprise the younger.

"Please do come with us it should be interesting to know how you have been doing since you left." She stated.

Ciel only looked at his wrist watch to see that he still had time to kill before Kira had to come and pick him up. "I guess it couldn't hurt." He said and with that the three were off down the street with Diana handing onto Sebastian's arm and with Ciel walking a few steps behind him.

Once they reached the shop Sebastian held the door open as Diana walked in straight to the ice cream and Ciel took a hesitated step inside before giving him a look and said in a small voice thank you and going over to the counter. Sebastian closed the door and looked at the younger male and couldn't help the thoughts he had pushed back for so long about his young master.

He still looked so much like he had back then but at the same time he looked so fragile. As if one wrong move could send the younger down with a single blow. He couldn't help but feel as if something drastic besides the fact that he had left had happened in the younger's life and if he had done anything to cause it. When Sebastian had left Ciels room that night he had sat in bed raging with anger until he finally calmed down and came to his senses.

He was still mad for the fact that he didn't get his end of the deal. He knew that he really couldn't blame the child but still, every time he looked at him it was just a reminder of his failure to protect him. He had thought that night, about all the time that had passed since that dreadful night his young master was turned into a demon. Since then he couldn't stand the younger and decided to make his life a living hell.

Over time the younger demon seamed to finally get the point that he hated him. He made sure to stay out of his way and would only really talk to him when he would great him whenever he got back home. He thought about how he would just cruel just look at him and brush him aside. He wondered if the younger demon had gone through his change of figure out his demonic form. At that thought Sebastian looked over at Ciel and felt his heart break a bit.

' _If Ciel had found his demonic for then_ ,' Sebastian couldn't even finish that thought.

He had heard how when a human turned demon had finally turned into their demonic form it was if someone was sitting atop of them. He once heard how one young demon had went through it without the help of any other demon and that it was if their whole body was on fire being ripped apart piece by piece. Sebastian shuttered at the thought of Ciel having to go through that pain if he had already found his demon form.

Walking over so that he was standing behind Ciel he saw the younger demons eyes were a bit wide from all the sweets that lay out in front of him. He smiled to himself knowing that the younger still had a sweet tooth. Placing his hand on his shoulder Sebastian led a confused Ciel over to the cash register to order their deserts. Once Diana had finished what she had wanted on her order she moved aside to let Sebastian pick something.

"I would like a single scoop of Vanilla ice cream with chopped nuts and," he looked over at Ciel "He would like a slice of chocolate cake." Sebastian said.

Ciel looked at him with a crazed look as he stuck out his tongue in discuss lightly punched him in the arm. Sebastian gave him a weird look before Ciel pushed his way to the registered.

"Forget that slice of cake," He said looking over at Sebastian and giving him a small smirk as if to show that the butler no longer knew that he despised chocolate cake. "Can you give me a bowl of fresh fruit?"

Sebastian choked on his ice cream when he heard his younger master ask for a bowl of fruit.

'Fruit! Ciel hated fruit he only ever at the flavored candy fruit.' He thought to himself.

'Ciel absolutely loved sweets!'

Ciel looked back to see that Sebastian was indeed surprised at his request and was pleased with himself that he could still catch the older demon of guard. He gave him an innocent look before looking back at the man behind the counter.

"Oh and I almost forgot. And drizzled white chocolate. And extra fruit please." He finished his order as the man typed it into the register. Ciel pulled out his wallet before anyone could protest and handed the man a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change; I was serious about the fruit." He said giving the man a wink and turning around to face a startled butler.

Ciel just looked at him and gave him an innocent look cocking his head to the side.

"Is there a problem Sebastian?" Diana said looking over at her fiancé.

Sebastian all but looked at Ciel before returning back to normal.

"Of course I am. I'm just a bit surprised, young master you hardly would even let me feed you fruit in any meal unless it was in a tart." Sebastian had said reaching over behind Ciel seeing as his order was ready and handed it over to the younger.

Walking over to a table Ciel sat down as Sebastian pulled out a chair for Diana to sit in. Watching them made Ciel a bit sad about how Sebastian had seemed to enjoy the company of a human much more than one of a demon. Ciel looked down at his bowl and instantly became infatuated with the fruit as he dug into his bowl.

Sebastian watched in curiosity and amusement as Ciel zoned out and only focused on his bowl of fruit. He watched as the younger had licked his lips and took bites into his fruit and would let a small moan that no normal ears would pick up on. He wondered what had caused the younger to end up enjoying fruit so much.

Sebastian was shaken out of his thoughts when Diana had made a move to get up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She said as she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sebastian only nodded his head his eyes still trained on Ciel as his tongue snaked out to lick the white chocolate. Ciel was so engrossed with his bowl that he forgot a piece of white chocolate that had lay on the corner of his lips.

Sebastian didn't know why and he would later tell himself that it was merely because he was once a Phantomhive butler that he reached over and caught Ciel with his spoon half way to his lips and brushed his thumb across his lips to get the missed chocolate.

Ciel stayed still with his eyes wide as he watched Sebastian that was so close to his face that he could feel his breath on him stick his thumb in his mouth and give a satisfied smirk as he licked the remaining chocolate of his thumb before sitting back down. Sebastian sat back down and watched the younger demon finally realize what had just happened and watched a small tint of pink rise to his young master's cheeks.

It brought him a strange satisfaction knowing that he could do that to him. Ciel was snapped out of his thoughts as his phone went off in his pocket. He carefully set back down his spoon before reaching into his pocket and answering the phone.

"Hello?" Ciel asked with a shaking voice.

"Where the hell are you! I can't find you anywhere," Kira yelled from the other line. "Do I need to send a man hunt to try and find you again?" She asked.

Ciel looked over at Sebastian to see him with a raised eyebrow and trying not the laugh at the obviously loud women on the other side of the line. It peaked his interest to want to know who this woman was and what she had to do with his young master.

"Uh, I'm uh having desert," He gave a small pause looking over at Sebastian. "With an acquaintance of mine from work." He finished.

Sebastian wondered why he had said that but decided now was not the right time to ask. "Aquatinted my butt. Get out here before I leave you here and lock the door to the house to make sure you don't get in tonight." The women on the other side of the phone said.

Ciel eyes widened and he abruptly sat up buttoning up one of his buttons and put the phone to his chest before looking back over at Sebastian.

"Uh it was nice seeing you again Sebastian." He said a bit sad that he couldn't spend at least a bit more time with the older demon, even if it was with said demons fiancé.

Sebastian looked at Ciel and stood up as well. "Please young master I'm sure we will meet again some day." He said

Ciel looked at him and gave him a sad small smile. "Sebastian, the day I left also meant the day you would have to stop taking care of your curse," he let out a small chuckle. "I'm no longer a master of anything but pain."

Sebastian's eyes widened when he said that not fully understanding what that meant.

"You are no longer my butler Sebastian; you no longer have to follow my every order." Ciel told him as he walked over to the door putting the phone back to his ear.

"It's simply Ciel." He told him before walking out into the snow and down the street out of Sebastian's view.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay so you still don't know what type of demon Ciel is but, I just let out a huge clue. It has to do with the fact the writer of Black Butler is also a yaoi artist ;) See I just gave you another hint. Please don't forget to Review. It makes me want to update more often. I have a couple of chapters that are actually done and I'm just waiting for review to post them (:**


	4. Full Moon

" _ **Remember Kids. It's Across the Street and Not Down the Road."**_

 **Sadly I won't ever own Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warning: Implied cutting, cursing if you count stupid**

Later that night Sebastian laid in bed waiting for Diana to get out of the shower and get ready for bed he found his mind going back to what he had done while his fiancé was in the bathroom. His mind told him that the meaning behind why he did the action was because of nothing yet, it wasn't what his heart was telling him.

Sebastian had known from the very minute he had meet the young earl that he was different from most. At first it brought him pure bliss knowing that all the anger that the young boy had kept inside was at some point going to be his best meal. He was satisfied with having to wait a bit to take the soul he had so gratefully worked for

. At first Sebastian had thought of his young master as just a meal but over time, after all the different letters the queen had sent to her little watch dog and all the different places they had been Sebastian had started to see the earl as something much more.

Yet during the same time he didn't quite yet know what this feeling he had was. When Ciel had become a demon he had pushed his feeling aside. Yet every night he could feel a small pain in his heart. He always told himself the only reason he was doing this was because he promised himself to make the younger's life a living hell.

One night while Sebastian was walking around the streets of London after an argument, he had run into a women who was selling roses on the street corner. Needing to let his very human like emotions out he wooed the women into sleeping with him. Time after time when he would get into an argument with his young master he would look out for his release in this women.

He hadn't really thought of it as much. He knew that the women could have gotten the wrong idea and thought that he was honestly attracted to her yet he couldn't bring himself to stop. After a while as the times changed he decided to try something different and participate in a human tradition, Dating.

So one evening when Ciel and him had gotten into a heated argument he went out looking for the women and simply charmed his way into getting her to date him. Sebastian knew that he didn't really care for this women that he was just using her as a way to distract him from what was really going on, to keep him away from the one person he now hated the most.

He still could help but be a bit pleased at the events that turned out. Sometimes back at the manor when he had laid his young master down to bed he would sometimes think about how it would be after he had consumed the younger's soul and how it would be as if his own little shadow would to disappear.

Turing on his side getting better seated on the bed he watched as the door to the bathroom opened and Diana had come out with a towel wrapped around her thin frame.

' _Ciel might have been older know but he still held that feminine frame that he had when he was younger'_ he thought to himself.

Diana Slipped on her sleep wear and got into bed turning around and facing the demon.

"Goodnight Sebastian." She said before giving him a kiss and turning off the light.

"Goodnight." He simply said before turning away from his fiancé.

' _I_ _should really just break of the engagement,_ ' he thought to himself.

' _It isn't as if I truly do care for her_.' He let his mind wonder for a bit before remembering that while Ciel was on the phone a women was yelling at him on the other side.

At that thought it angered him a bit. Ciel was his and only his. Even if he would out right admit it to anyone. He then wondered what had happened between the time since Ciel had left that night up till now. He wanted to know how he had mange to survive.

Sebastian couldn't remember when Ciel had even learned how to tie his own shoes. Most of all he wanted to know if Ciel had a demon form. He didn't think he could ever forgive himself if he found out that he had and that he had gone through it without any help.

He didn't want to admit it till know but he was worried ever since the night that he had walked back to Ciels bedroom to apologies for how he had treated him since he was turned into a demon. He could know admit that the other feelings he held for the younger were nothing less than for love. Sebastian froze in his bed at that thought. Had he really loved the young earl?

Silently he made his way to get out of bed and got himself dress considering the fact that his fiancé was fast asleep and nothing would wake her up. Pulling on a coat he walked over to the window opening it up and jumping onto a nearby roof top. He was determined to get some answers.

The cold are felt nice against his cheeks as he jumped from roof top to roof top. There was as slight pull that he had learned to block out a while after Ciel had turned into a demon from their contract. He smiled at the thought that Ciel still held their contract upon his eyes. While they were at the desert shop not for one second did Ciel make a move to move his hair covering his contracted eye but he could see a faint glow the moment their eyes would meet.

He could feel the pull come to a complete stop as he looked down into a Victorian styled house. It looked big enough for two people living in it and gave it a warm feeling with all the windows that it held. The building seemed to be two stories with an attic on the top from where he could see from the top of the building he was on.

Making his way onto the roof of the house next to his he looked inside the window to see Ciel talking to a women. Ciel walked around to what must have been the kitchen eating what looked like a banana. Sebastian made his way closer to the window making sure he was hidden in the dark of night so that he could start to listen to what the two were saying.

"God Ciel do you know how late it is! Yes I know you're a freaking demon but still you need to rest. Tomorrow you have your biggest one yet." The women said to Ciel before placing her hands on her waist as if she was trying to scold the younger demon.

"Really. Didn't know." He replied with sarcasm slipping past his pink lips.

The women moved to be closer to him and looked him right in the eye. Ciel only looked back up at her and gave her an innocent look. Finally the women seamed to give up on him and placed her hands in her face dragging them down and giving the young demon a smile.

"Just please don't be late this time okay?" She bent down considering that she was still maybe a inch or two taller than him and placed a kiss on the top of the boys head.

Ciel only looked at her and for the first time since Sebastian had found out that Ciel was a demon he saw a small genuine smile on the boys face.

"Okay I will. Goodnight Kira." He told the women he now assumed was Kira.

"Goodnight Ciel." She said before turning around and walking out the door.

Ciel seemed to just stand where he was finishing up his banana as he watched the women go from the front window if his home. Sebastian watched as Ciel turned around and walked back into the kitchen and turning of the lights before heading up the stairs. A light on the upstairs room showed Sebastian that Ciel must have moved to his bedroom.

Looking up Sebastian could see that to the side of the window was a decent sized balcony. He watched as the door to the balcony and as Ciel had stepped out placing his hands on the railings and looking up across the city. Sebastian couldn't help but admire the way the moon had reflected of Ciels blunet hair.

"Black, I still feel so cold and empty yet at the same time I feel warm." Ciel said as Sebastian thought he was talking to the black night.

Yet moments late a figure appeared behind Ciel. To say Sebastian was stunned at what he saw was an understatement. A cat as black as night came to jump on the railing with Ciel as something was held in the cats mouth. Ciel looked over to his cat and gratefully took what was in his mouth.

Sebastian looked closer and saw that it was tangerine that the cat had given to Ciel.

'What was with all the fruits?' he thought to himself.

He watched as Ciel placed a hand on the cat and lightly ran his hand through the cat's fur. Finally deciding that it was time to get answers Sebastian moved from the darkness of night and jumped landing lightly behind Ciel. As Ciel looked out at the city he could feel a presence behind him. One that was not at all human.

Without any hesitation he turned around ready to claw his attacker his small fangs starting to peek at the end of his mouth as his nails turned a bit longer. He could tell that he was starting to turn into his demonic form but didn't really think much about it. Both froze at the sight in front of them. Ciel froze for seeing Sebastian standing in front of him now. Sebastian froze from the new sight he was taken in.

Ciel's hair had moved out off his eye and now both eyes lay out in the open. Small fangs peeked out of Ciels face as his hand was raised in the air ready to attack him. Behind Ciel Sebastian could see small featherless wings and on the top of Ciels hair laid two black with a tint of blue like ears. Sebastian couldn't help but look in amazement at what Ciel had looked like in his demonic form. He had looked like a sinful angel. He was broken out of his thoughts when Ciel finally decided to break the silence.

"W-what are you doing here Sebastian." He asked the older demon.

Sebastian looked at Ciel and finally came up with the answer he was looking for. "I wanted answers to some questions I have for you so I decided to come and get them from you."

Ciel only looked at Sebastian for a second before his face turned into one of pure rage and anger. Sebastian was taken back by the sudden change in facial expression.

"You want answers. That's why you finally came to see where have been for the past 13 years?" Ciel almost laugh at the thought. "Well guess what Sebastian I'm tired and I don't really wish like having to explain anything to you." He said before walking into his bedroom.

Sebastian followed him inside not wanting to leave without getting what he came here for.

"I just want to know how you managed to live so long without me." He told the younger.

Ciel quickly turned around and landed a slap on the older's face. He could feel the tears he had tried so hard early in the evening when he had first seen them when he was at the park.

' _So he really thinks I'm so pathetic that I should have just died without his_ _help_ ' he thought to himself.

Sebastian watched as Ciel dropped to the floor holding his legs to his body as tightly as he could. He could see that the younger demon was shaking from what he could come to the conclusion was because he was crying. Ciel finally decided to look up not caring that Sebastian could see his tear stained face. If he wanted answers he would give them to him so that he could leave him alone to wallow in his own self pain.

"Well Sebastian," Ciel said with a hiccup. "What do you want to know so bad that you have to come and finally find me for?" He finished.

As if Sebastian had forgot that he was actually here to get answers out of the younger every question he had ready for the young demon had left is mind.

"Why?" he finally asked.

Ciel looked at him with a confused face. "Why what Sebastian."

Sebastian cleared his trough. "Why did you decide to leave?" He finally decided to ask.

Ciel let out a small laugh as more tears fell freely from his face. "Why? Why did I finally decide the place that felt so empty? Why did I finally give up on trying to at least seeing the one person who I still cared for most in the world smile? I don't know Sebastian why don't you tell me."

Sebastian staid where he was as he watched Ciel continue with an answer to his question.

"I left because the pain of sitting in the bathroom in the bathtub and watching the blood run from the fresh cuts I made on my pale skin hoping that maybe that time would be the last time I would have to feel the pain I felt every time I greeted you back home." He said shaking his head

"You might have taken me for stupid but Sebastian I knew what you would do every time you had left the house. I could smell it when you walked into the house and it was as if someone had taken a gun and set it off in the back of my chest." Ciel looked up at Sebastian once more

"Sebastian I left because I could no longer stand to see the one person who I had so wrongful fallen in love with hate me back." Ciel almost all but whispered the last part.

He hide his face in legs as his small wings came to wrap around himself.

Sebastian could only stand shocked to the news he had just received. Ciel had fallen in love with him? Was he really so cruel to the fact that Ciel had done that to the skin he had loved to touch each time he would dress the younger.

Sebastian had looked back at all the times Ciel had stood on the last step of their home and great him every time, even after the worst fights he could always expect Ciel to be standing their ready to great him. Looking over he finally took into account how much he had really hurt the younger demon. He had essentially broken the once strong and powerful earl.

 **Review (:**


	5. Fruit Juice

" _ **911? Yes, Help I caught feelings for a Fuckboy."**_

 **Great Job to** _ **Promocat**_ **who figured out what type of demon Ciel was (:**

 **I sadly don't own Kuroshitsuji. Ugh I know sucks right.**

Sebastian could only freeze from where he was standing and stare at the younger demon who he long ago would watch over. In front of him was no longer the demon he had met at the park, no. In front of him was a child who had went looking for love but found heart break instead.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he looked over to see Ciel shaking as he could hear a faint whimper every now and then. Bending down so that Sebastian was now at a reasonable eye level he placed a hand in between Ciels two ears. Ciel froze at the sudden contact but then found himself opening up his wings and looking up to see Sebastian's face so close to his.

"Ciel." Sebastian started not wanting to hurt the younger demon anymore than he had apparently already had.

"Come here please." He asked him as he sat back and crossed his long legs while opening up his arms hoping the younger would understand his request. Ciel only looked at him for a second before crawling over and taking a hesitated seat in the older demons lap.

Sebastian let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around the younger demon. Even if time had changed and Ciel had seemed to grow since he had left he was still but a child in his eyes. Ciel still had that small figure that he had grown accustom to while they were in the manor.

His skin still felt soft to the touch. The hands that had always cling to him when he would pick the young earl up after a case from the queen still held their child like look and feel to them.

Ciel only sat in the silence, clinging to the person who had brought him such pain in the past 126 years. His hand rested on Sebastian's chest with a fist full of his black dress shirt in his small hands.

He could feel himself starting to calm down as one of Sebastian's hands rested by his ears slowly running his hands through his hair as the other hand lay in between his wings that slowly moved back and forth.

Letting out a content sigh Ciel lowered his head to rest in between Sebastian's neck and shoulder. Sebastian took in the sight that had fallen before him. He could enjoy the fact that he had found his little demon or simply for the fact that they got to spend some time together.

A meow interrupted the moment as Ciels head shot up to look across the room at the black cat that had stood at the door way to the balcony. In its mouth was a round object and in seconds Ciel was up and out of his lap and stopped mid crawl to the cat to sit down right in front of it. Ciel looked at the cat and tipped his head to the side.

The cat simply dropped what he had in his mouth before turning away from the two men in the room and out the door that must have lead to the hall way from what Sebastian could tell. Sebastian only watched as Ciel turned around to face him with a sheepish smile as a blush made its way to his cheeks.

Sebastian looked closer at the round object that laid in the boys palm before finally figuring out what it was.

It was the tangerine.

"Ciel I really only have one question." Sebastian stated.

Ciel only looked at him as if to continue. Sebastian looked in between the fruit and the younger demon.

"Why do you enjoy fruit so much?" He asked.

The younger demon looked at him before smiling and crawling back over and on to his lap holding the fruit in his small hands. Taking the older demons hand he placed the fruit on the palm of his hand. Sebastian only looked even more confused and simply stared at the male.

"Honestly Sebastian, I would have guessed that you were smarter than that." Ciel said with a smile before looking at the fruit then back at Sebastian.

"Well it would be for the fact that I'm a Fruit Bat demon." He simply stated before trying to hide a small laugh that left his lips as Sebastian's face changed into one of confusion to realization.

' _Of course how could I not see it_ ,' he thought back to all the fruit the younger had. _'And his wings do shape that of one's of a bat_.'

He laughed at how he hadn't seen it before. He looked at Ciel who seemed to look pleased with himself for being able to confuse the older demon. Shaking his head he rested the hand that was not holding the fruit on the young demons head.

Ciel could only smile before turning his attention back to the fruit and trying to reach out to take it back from the older demon. Sebastian caught his small hand before he could take hold of the fruit that lay in the palm of his hand. He watched as Ciel looked confused for a simple second before a look of determination found its way onto this face.

Again he tried to reach for his fruit only to find his hand pushed away. His lips turned down into a frown, crossing his hands against his chest, and puffing out his cheeks. Sebastian only watched and let out a small laugh at the younger demons face and how he had looked like the young child he had once been at some point.

He slowly brought the tangerine in front of the younger demons face and watched at how his eyes had light up at the sight of the fruit. He started to peal the fruit and held a slice of the fruit in between his fingers.

Ciel only looked at the fruit before subconsciously opening his mouth and closing his eyes. Sebastian let a sinister smile fall on his lips as he brought the fruit to the younger's lips before dropping the fruit in his mouth.

Ciel only moaned in pure bliss as the fruit exploded in his mouth its juice spreading to every inch of his mouth. His tongue swept out to catch the remaining fruit juice on his lips.

He opened his eyes feeling his contracted eye start to burn. With a smirk he ran his tongue over and across his small sharp like fangs and watched as Sebastian eyes started to glow a different shade of red almost pink.

Sebastian continued to feed the younger demon drinking every moan the younger demon let out for every piece of fruit that landed in his warm mouth the moment it touched his plum pink lips. When Sebastian had gotten to the last slice of the fruit he had paused as a thought ran through his mind.

With his eyes burring bright in the darkness if the room he brought the remaining slice to his mouth and placed it on his tongue and abruptly shutting his mouth.

Ciels eyes shot open when he had realized he didn't feel the next slice near his mouth. Looking at Sebastian he watched as the demon only smiled a sinful smile and opened up his mouth.

Sebastian watched as Ciels eyes glowed a bright before a couple of seconds later he was pinned to the ground with Ciel straddling his hips. Ciel only smirked at Sebastian.

' _You really shouldn't have messed with my fruit.'_ He thought to his self before letting out a small almost sinister laugh.

 **A/N:**

 **So next chapter I will post tomorrow. The next chapter will be a bit heated so If you don't already know this is a boyxboy fanfiction. If you don't really care for that type of stuff the next two chapters will be set up to where you don't have to read the next chapter and just skipped the good parts. I will leave a warning at the top of the next chapter just for you ignorant readers (: No hard feelings.**

 **Review**


	6. Eskimo Kisses

" _ **I wish I could explain to you how I felt, because every night before I go to bed, you're all I think about."**_

 **Okay so I just spent like my whole afternoon sitting in front of my laptop trying to write this and I might have rushed it in the end because I have five minutes left till a new episode of The Flash aired.**

 **Thank you so much to the readers who leave me a review it really means a lot. Special thanks to** _ **Promocat**_ **because she simply makes my day with her reviews (: Sadly I don't own Kuroshitsuji and will now cry my eyes out on my bed while eating a tub of Loard's Ice cream as I watch The Flash re runs.**

Ciel slowly started to move his head closer to Sebastian's. Only centimeters apart from each other's he smirked before his lips attacked Sebastian's own. Ciel started to lick Sebastian's bottom lip trying to get the older demon to open up his mouth to get the fruit slice.

Sebastian made sure to try and keep his mouth shut firmly but abruptly opened his mouth when he started to feel Ciel grind his own hips down on to his. He could feel Ciel smirking against his lips as he was enjoying what he was doing to the demon.

Ciel only pulled back when Sebastian was shocked at what the younger had done to him and watched as Ciel happily finished of the slice of fruit he had stolen from him. Letting out a growl he placed a hand firmly on the younger demons waist and bringing his own to meet the younger demons showing him what he had done to him.

With his other hand he brought it around to the back of the other male's neck bringing the surprised male's lips to meet his own. At first Ciel was stunned at the sudden change of pace things were going but only brought his hips down to meet the older males loving the way it made him feel.

He could well tell that the other male enjoyed this action as well when he received a deep moan. Both males shared a heated kiss fighting for dominance but Ciel only gave up realizing that he loved the way Sebastian was able to take suck great control of things.

The once young earl didn't mind being the submissive type towards the demon he simply relished in it. He was enjoying the time he was getting with the demon he had long ago gave his heart to. Ciel knew that he should stop, that he really should have pushed the other demon away knowing full well that what they were doing could bring him more heart break in the long run.

That it wasn't worth the nights crying over something he never had. He simply couldn't help the fact that he wanted this to the point where the heart break could be worth it for a single moment of bliss. Sebastian noticed that Ciel was lost for a second as how the heated kiss had died down.

He pulled his lips away from the other male looking into the others eyes seeing a hint of hesitation. Taking the younger's head in his hands he forced the younger to look at him.

"Ciel, Please tell me what's wrong." He asked him.

Ciel only shook his head grabbing the demons face and land a kiss on his lips before pulling back and looking into the others eyes.

"Nothing, you don't have to worry about it." He simply replied.

Ciel could see that Sebastian was about to protest so he took hold of the demons neck and capturing his lips with his own. Sebastian could feel the heat starting to pool at the very end of his stomach. He gave a slight tug on Ciels wings earning him a sinful moan.

Ciel felt only bliss as Sebastian continued to tug on his wings here and there figuring out the most sensitive part of them. Trailing his mouth away from Sebastian's he started to land kisses along the demons neck. He found a smooth spot and started to suck on it tugging on the pale skin ever so slightly. Sebastian let out a moan as he felt Ciels small fangs pierce his skin.

He could feel the slight blood trailing down his neck as Ciel leaned back to see the mess he made. Ciel bent back towards the others neck and started to slowly lap up the trail of blood as it burned down his neck. Sebastian would have never thought that his once young master would turn out to become like this.

He let out another moan as Ciel once again found a spot to suck on. Ciel couldn't help but want more from the demon so he started to trail his hands down the demons chest. He slowly started to undo the buttons on the older demons shirt and loving the feeling of his skin touching the demons chest.

Sebastian had seemed to finally notice what Ciel was doing and stopped the younger's hands even though he loved the feeling of the small hands running all over his body and not just over his chest.

"Ciel." he took hold of the others hands firmly in his own.

He looked at the younger demon knowing fully that his eyes had long ago betrayed him and could clearly be seen the lust and want in his eyes. He was surprised to find when he looked into the other males eyes the same want and need in them as well.

"Ciel we should stop. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I had somehow managed to hurt you more that I already have." Sebastian stated softly.

He only watched as the younger demon simply shook his head before bringing the back of his head towards him so that Ciel lips were hovering over his ear. He could feel the other male hot breath running down his neck sending shivers down his body.

"You can't possibly break something that's already been broken. " He told the older male.

Ciel looked at Sebastian before giving him a hard and needed kiss. He was determined to get what he wanted one way or another.

"Sebastian," Ciel breathed out. "Remember how I told you how you no longer had to follow my every command." He told the demon resting his head against the other.

Sebastian could only nod his head showing that he remembered. Ciel only closed his eyes for a second before opening them once more, his contracted eye shining brightly.

"This is an order; make me forget my pain till tomorrow morning." He told the demon before crashing his lips on his.

Sebastian could feel his hand start t burn at the command and instantly let his more demonic side come out. He picked Ciel off of the floor as the younger male wrapped his small legs around the older's waist. Sebastian laid the younger down on the bed as he still clung to him before crawling on top of him and trailing his tongue across the young demons neck.

Ciel couldn't help the moans that left his mouth as Sebastian continued to suck here and there across his skin. He could feel Sebastian's wondering hands trail across his body, one stopping on his ass as he gave it a firm squeeze.

Ciel only bucked his hip at the action and could feel heat consume his entire body. He started to whimper feeling so hot and wrapped his arms around Sebastian neck before burying his head in his neck.

"S-Sebastian. It's hot take it off." He all but winded.

Sebastian found himself starting to peel back and push aside Ciel clothing only leaving him in his boxers. He bent down and started to lick across the younger male's chest making sure to avoid any particular areas. Ciel only let out a frustrated growl.

"Sebastian." He called the other males name out in a husky voice.

Finally the other male decided that it was time to full fill his master's needs. Sebastian moved atop of the other making sure that he couldn't move before taking one had and grabbing both of the others wrist and pinning them above his head. Ciel started to squirm around before he felt something wet on one of his nipples.

He let out a moan as Sebastian's other hand went to his other nipple making sure it received attention as well. Sebastian switch every now and then making sure each side was equally treated well. The moans he earned from the other male only made his pants feel even tighter than they had already felt.

Ciel could feel himself needing attention in other places but before he could voice his thoughts Sebastian's fingers came straight to his mouth.

"Suck." Sebastian simply told him.

Ciel could only simply nod his head as he sucked loving the way Sebastian had sounded demanding. He twirled his tongue around the three fingers Sebastian had placed in his mouth. Slowly Sebastian moved one hand to work its way into Ciel boxers.

He would feel Ciel tense as his cold fingers gripped the warm mound. He worked his hand from the base all along the shaft as Ciels moans bounced off the walls. Before Ciel could release Sebastian abruptly stopped and took his fingers out of Ciels mouth.

Ciel only wined at the feeling of the figure gone from his mouth and how Sebastian had stopped. Seconds later Ciel bucked his hips up in the air as Sebastian pushed a finger into Ciels back side.

"Sebastian move." Ciel commanded as the demon moved his finger back in and out slowly adding another figure after another.

Ciel could almost feel himself being ripped apart but before he could scream out Sebastian had hit his prostate and instead of a scream Ciel let out a struggled moan. Sebastian only smirked at this and continued to pump his figure back in and out of Ciels bum.

Before long Ciel was a moaning mess and after a couple of more pumps into his ass Sebastian took his fingers out. Ciel shivered as the cold air meet his ass. He looked over to see Sebastian eyes a bright pink.

"Turn over." Sebastian told the younger demon before quickly taking off the rest of his own clothing.

Ciel could only follow the command he was giving turning over so that his ass was slightly sticking in the air. He could feel Sebastian place his hand firmly on his hips before slowly lining himself up with Ciels entrance. Ciel could feel the tears threatening to fall as Sebastian moved slowly into him.

"Ciel I know it hurts but I promise it gets better." Sebastian told him before placing his hand in between Ciels two ears and lightly petting them trying to make Ciels mind think of other things.

He moaned as Sebastian pulled on one of his ears. Sebastian turned Ciel around so that the younger was on his back looking up at him. He gently moved down and placed a kiss on Ciels lips waiting for the younger to adjust to what was inside of him. Ciel could feel the pain slowly fade as he moved his hips trying to get Sebastian to move.

"Sebastian move." Sebastian's eyes glowed a bright pink before moving against the other male slowly at first not wanting to hurt him.

"Sebastian m-move faster." Ciel moaned out.

The two were a moaning mess once Sebastian had started to trust deeper into the younger demon.

"Sebastian!" Ciel moaned out as he hit his prostate over and over again.

Sebastian could feel himself coming closer and he could tell that Ciel was close next to him. They both brought their hips together trying to meet each others as the both came. Ciel tightened around Sebastian causing him to moan out as he released inside his little demon.

Panting Ciel looked up at Sebastian and gave out a sad smile. All thought Ciel was happy he still couldn't help but feel as if this was all but a dream. Sebastian laid himself down next to Ciel and looked over to see that a small tear had ran down Ciels face.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked wrapping his arms around the younger demon.

Ciel let out a small laugh and a few more tears fell down his face.

"It's just that I know that when I wake up in the morning you will be gone, and I'm actually okay with." Ciel said before shaking his head and moved deeper under the covers.

Before Sebastian could actually question that reason Ciel spoke again.

"I'm fine with knowing that my love won't be returned," He paused and looked at the older demon with a small smile. "And that you will actually be with someone you love for once in your cursed days."

Ciel looked at him for a bit longer before he could feel more tears and closed his eyes so that he could at least pretend to have a bit more dignity. Sebastian was speechless.

' _Did he really think that he still hated him'_ he thought to himself.

"Ciel, why would you think that I would be gone in the morning?" Sebastian asked him waiting for the demon to respond.

Ciel only shut his eyes tighter as he let out a shaking breath.

"Because you shouldn't even be here in the first place. You should be at home with your fiancé." He told him.

Sebastian only shook his head in sadness when he heard that.

"Ciel, I want you to listen. I don't really love Diana," He started.

At this Ciels eyes shot open in confusion.

"The only reason why I'm even with Diana is because before I needed an outlet and that so happened to be her. After a while I needed something or in this case someone to take my mind of the one thing that had still to this very moment run through my head." He moved his head so that it was so close to Ciels that their nose were barley touching.

Slowly he closed his eyes and moved his nose softly across Ciels in a loving gesture. Ciel could only stair at Sebastian as he had moved closer to him and had as well closed his eyes at the feeling of Sebastian nose rubbing against his. Moving his nose away Sebastian saw a small blush rise to Ciels cheeks.

"Ciel do you know what I just did?" He asked the male.

Ciel simply shook his head.

"I just gave you what some would consider an Eskimo kiss." Sebastian smiled at seeing Ciel look flustered.

"Ciel, I love you and unless you want me to leave then I'm going to stay here next to you until I can show you how much I love you." Sebastian finished before bringing Ciel closer to him and placing his head in between the blunets ears.

Ciel smiled and placed his hand on Sebastian's chest before slowly falling off into a bliss full sleep. Before he had fallen completely asleep he moved his head up and hovered slightly over Sebastian's ear.

"I love you too."

 **A/N:**

 **So I'm really sorry if this chapter wasn't up to your standers. I tried my best that I had with my sleep deprived mind. I also won't be going back and fixing the grammar and spelling mistakes till I'm finished with the story so if you could just looked past my awful grammar that would be great c:**

 **Ciels cat's name actually comes from the third season in Kuroshitsuji. It's the new name that is given to Sebastian while they are at the circus. Black really is just a reflection of what my dog does for me and she simply just will follow me around like any loyal pet would do. Black's actions are also loosely based off of my two best friends black cat's names Meowser, Elvis, and Spooky.**

 **Review x3x**


End file.
